Christopher Pike (Kelvin timeline)
(2259) | Rank = vice admiral | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = | altimage = | altcaption = Captain Christopher Pike in 2258 }} Christopher Richard Pike was a male Human who was a Starfleet officer serving in the 23rd century. Biography Early life :The '' comic series, and the novel Burning Dreams, provide contradictory information on Pike's early life.'' ;Early Voyages Christopher Pike was the son of retired Starfleet Admiral Josh Pike, and was raised in Mojave, California, Earth. Josh brought up Chris with a level of tough love that left the father-son relationship somewhat strained. ( }}) Chris's godfather, Mahirn, was a friend of Josh's. ( ) ;Burning Dreams Christopher McKinnies was born in Mojave, California in 2219, the son of architect Willa McKinnies, and would not know his biological father until adulthood. When Christopher was nine, his mother married terraformer Heston Prescott, and his stepson took his surname. :Actor Jeffrey Hunter, who played Pike in the primary universe, was born Henry Herman McKinnies, Jr. The Star Trek app gives Pike's birth year as 2205, but uses the names of his parents from Burning Dreams. In 2228 the family moved to the colony world of Elysium. There he was befriended by Charlie Pike, an apparent drifter and hired hand, who helped the family in their horse-breeding endeavor. Willa and Heston died in 2231 when intense wildfires swept across Elysium. While aboard a Starfleet ship aiding rescue operations on Elysium, Chris learned that Charlie was a Starfleet petty officer who had been on extended leave. Pike brought Christopher back to Mojave, to the home he shared with his wife, Hobelia. Charlie also brought Tango, a horse that Chris and Charlie had been raising, back to Mojave as well. The day after Christopher's thirteenth birthday, the couple formally adopted him, and gave him the surname Pike. Pike would later learn that Charlie Pike was actually his biological father. ( ) Starfleet career Pike enrolled in Starfleet Academy after Starfleet officer Alexander Marcus convinced him to join Starfleet in 2223, receiving his commission four years later. ( ) At some point, Pike served aboard the [[uSS Olympus (23rd century)|USS Olympus]], [[uSS Aldrin (23rd century)|USS Aldrin]] and [[uSS Yorktown (Constitution class)|USS Yorktown]]. (Star Trek (App)) Sometime after 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the and the actions of its commanding officer at the time of its destruction, . In 2254, Christopher Pike was made captain of the while overseeing the building of another at the Iowa Shipyards from 2254 to 2258. By 2255, Pike was a captain serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. He was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa when he encountered Kirk's son, , who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets who were under Pike's supervision. Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father did. ( }}, Star Trek (App)) In 2258, Pike was assigned to command the new Federation flagship, the brand new , on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from , and Pike led a Starfleet taskforce to aid in the evacuation of the planet. Encountering the Romulan mining vessel Narada, Pike commanded the Enterprise in its first combat situation, before taking a shuttlecraft to the Narada at the demand of , the Narada s captain. En route, Pike deployed James Kirk, and Chief Engineer Olson to the Narada s drill platform to disable it. Pike was interrogated by Nero and his first officer, Ayel, as to the codes for Earth's planetary defenses. Initially resisting, Pike was subdued by use of a Centaurian slug, which forced him to reveal the information Nero wanted. Soon after, however, he was rescued by James Kirk and returned to the Enterprise. Following the successful conclusion of the mission, and the destruction of the Narada, Pike was promoted to vice admiral, with James Kirk relieving him as captain of the Enterprise. Pike's injuries confined him to a wheelchair during the relief ceremony. The medal of valor was named after Pike following the Enterprise s defeat of the Narada. ( }}) In his new position, Pike was in charge of all starships. Pike then conferred with Captain Kirk when he was express his dislike in giving the Romulans the last of the Red matter given the risk they might employ it against the Federation. ( }}, Star Trek (App)) After the Enterprise had tracked down the missing , Pike condemned Kirk for running off to chase apocryphal stories but nonetheless praised his rescue of the colonists assured that they would be taken care of and that he would find out why the Archon story was not listed in Starfleet records. After terminating the call, Pike was contacted by an unknown party, one displeased at the loss of the Landru experiment and warned that Pike had best keep Kirk under control in the future. ( | }}) After a Tribble infestation broke out in San Francisco on Earth, one created by Lieutenant Commander and his nephew Chris, Pike called Kirk and informed of the situation before charging him to find a solution lest Starfleet be forced to start extermination protocols, something very much against the Federation charter. After Spock and Scott had deduced a solution, Pike ordered special cryo-freeze personnel to deal with the Tribbles before sending some samples to Starfleet Intelligence. Pike then called Kirk again and informed him that in light of the dangers Scott had subjected himself to in order to solve the problem, the admiralty had decided against any punishment. Unaware that Kirk had...exaggerated the dangers Scott subjected himself to. ( }}) In 2259, Following Kirk's capture of Captain at Phaedus, Pike told Kirk to drop him off at the nearest starbase and that he would have Starfleet Intelligence investigate before ordering the Enterprise to Nibiru. ( ||}}) After the survey had been completed however, Spock presented evidence that Kirk had violated the Prime Directive. On the orders of Admiral , Pike relieved Kirk of command of the Enterprise to be sent back to the Academy. Pike was then placed in command of the Enterprise again and he petitioned to Marcus to demote Kirk to merely being first officer of the Enterprise while transferring Spock to another ship. Pike then tracked down Kirk to inform him of the new situation they found themselves in and reassured him all would be well before the two attended a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters regarding the bombing of the Kelvin Memorial Archive by " ". As the meeting was in progress, Harrison launched an attack on it from a small fighter craft, mortally wounding Pike. As dragged the dying Pike out of the line of fire, he mind melded with Pike and learned that Pike died feeling great fear. The loss of his mentor filled Kirk with such rage that he became a perfect catspaw for Marcus' plans before Spock managed to convince him that the preemptive strike Kirk had agreed to take part in was contrary to Pike's beliefs and wishes. At a memorial service for all those lost in Marcus' schemes held a year later, Kirk told of when Pike had made the young captain recite the captain's oath. Words that he had not cared for then, but understood their meaning now and swore to honor Pike's wishes that the Federation never descend to the level of savagery and barbarism that defined its enemies. ( ) Pike's death remained a sore point for Kirk even a year later. Upon learning that his had murdered , Kirk nearly throttled his alternate self before being held back. ( ||}}) Alternate realities In another permutation of the Kelvin timeline, Pike was appointed as captain of the USS Enterprise ''with Simon Grayson as his first officer. Pike had a troubled relationship with his first officer, often being forced to cover for his breaches of protocol. He often clashed with the Klingon adopted human known as "The Orphan", the son of George Samuel Kirk, Sr. By 2263, Pike was on Nibiru and chased by the natives. His orders were to leave him behind but Grayson sent a military shuttle to retrieve him, in direct violation of the Prime Directive. As a result, Pike confined Grayson to quarters and declared he would be facing a court martial upon the ship's return to Earth. En route however, the ''Enterprise was diverted to investigate a quantum anomaly. Upon arrival however it was ambushed and crippled by the before the Klingon ship was distracted by the . ( | }}) Nonetheless the alternate Enterprise was soon distracted and Pike's ship was on the verge of defeat until it was saved by another alternate Enterprise, this one populated by sentient mechanical lifeforms. ( | }}) Appendices Connections Background Information * was played by Canadian actor Bruce Greenwood in Star Trek in 2009 and Star Trek Into Darkness in 2013. Appearances |The Edge|The Gemini Agent}} ;2258 * }} * }} * | }} ;2259 * }} * }} * }} (mentioned only) * }} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet captains category:starfleet admirals category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701's predecessor alternate reality) personnel category:2259 deaths category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:2219 births category:humans (23rd century) Category:Alternate reality deaths